


You and Me and Him

by signifying_nothing



Category: K-pop, 투포케이 | 24K
Genre: Gender Fuckery, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Trope Inversion, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so, kim daeil is the worst omega in the history of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me and Him

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE DEFEATED THE BEAST  
> this took so long, jfc  
> from a tumblr prompt: _could you write a/b/o 24k with sassy, loudmouth, omega daeil? i don't even know what everybody else would be cause i could see them going either way but omega daeil roughing around with the alphas, starting shit, being sassy af is just too good_  
>  it did run a bit off course. sorry about that @_@ at least there's no one wolfing out on one another this time?  
> ENJOY MY FIRST OFFICIAL CONTRIBUTION TO THE FANDOM REGARDLESS, 15 24K FANS ON AO3  
> i'm going to hell.

Kim Daeil had to be the _worst_ omega in the history of the world. Which was saying something, because his competition included the likes of Min Yoongi, Kim Sunggyu and Cha Hakyeon. Somehow, all of them paled in comparison to him. No, Daeil was definitely the worst. Because he didn't know his role in the pack or more likely, didn't give a fuck about it.

The large pack grounds were his to play in. He had no care for alphas boundaries, traipsed around as he pleased while playing with Hui and Sungoh. Hui had some sense, at least—there were places he wouldn't go, where he'd wait just over the border for Daeil and Sungoh to come back, getting chased by whoever they'd pissed off by wandering where they shouldn't, more often than not cackling madly as they tore through the trees, getting scratched and scraped and generally enjoying themselves.

Then Sungoh had found a potential mate and his younger brother had presented as a beta so he spent more time at home with him, and Hui was needier than he had been before, lonely without the other beta's company. Daeil took it upon himself to see to it that he was all right. It was strange, an omega being so protective over a beta—even a beta younger than himself. Daeil didn't seem to care, roughhousing with the other young men and women in the large pack, harassing his friends who had presented as alphas then they were young. Kisu and Cory didn't have _endless_ patience for his antics, but they were less likely to try and clock him if he did or said something out of turn, as he often did. He had no shame and no fear, and that was perhaps what had caused him to end up in this particular situation:

Teeth bared, standing between Hui (shorter and stringy) and the big, strange alpha who had wandered onto their packland without ceremony or permission. It was only a matter of time before their older friends got here-- the scent would carry on the wind and with it, help would come. But in the meantime it was Daeil, tall and broad-shouldered, versus the strange alpha, big and muscular.

“Back the _fuck_ off,” he snarled, all of his hackles raised.

“Make me, bitch,” the alpha had eyes red like appleskin and Daeil gritted his teeth. His own eyes were a soft blue, and he knew they must be shining, because the alpha was laughing at him. “What are you going to do? Hump me to death?”

“I will rip you to _pieces,_ ” Daeil replied, backing a step further, hand reaching for Hui, who clutched onto him tightly, overwhelmed by the size, the scent of the beast that had them cornered.

“Give me the beta,” the alpha hummed, clearly pleased with the situation. “This doesn't have to end badly. I want him. Give him to me.”

“No,” Daeil shook his head, forced Hui to stand directly behind him. Hui made a terrified gasping noise, so uncharacteristic of him. He was usually so collected and calm, but his hands were holding on to Daeil's shirt, fisted in the material as Daeil faced down the monster in front of them. Help would come. Help would come, help would come—

Daeil had never seen an alpha move so fast. One second, he'd been standing in front of Daeil and the next, he had Daeil pinned to the ground, a hand around his throat, a knee on his ribs. Distantly, Daeil heard his shirt tear, heard Hui shriek, heard him yelp in pain and he reached up, clawed his sharp nails down the arm in front of him until the skin was bloodied ribbons and still he didn't let go. It was getting _dark,_ he couldn't _breathe,_ Hui was crying _—_

And then there was the sound of alphas fighting.

Snarling, biting, growling, cussing, loud and ferocious and Daeil instinctively shrank away. He couldn't tell who it was, just that they were fighting, and he clawed his hands into the dirt to drag himself a safe distance, panting for air through his crushed windpipe.

“Daeil,” he heard Hui's panicked voice. “Daeil, Daeil, oh god, Daeil--”

 _I'm okay,_ he wanted to say, but couldn't, panting for tiny breaths and shivering in response to the fighting—worse now, if the way Hui bent over him and hid in his throat while clutching him against his torso was any indication. He couldn't raise his arms to hold him, and settled for butting his forehead against Hui's hair, hoping that... That whatever was happening would be over, soon.

~

Omegas were supposed to be peacekeepers.

Because they were vulnerable, because they were more sensitive than the rest of the pack, they were meant to help keep peace between the members, to realign arguments or internal strife back to focusing on the good of the pack at large. Daeil had always been terrible at this particular aspect of his existence. Everything he did seemed to cause strife, everything he _was_ seemed to be a problem. He never knew when to be quiet, he didn't cooperate the way he should, he acted too much like an animal when they weren't truly animals anymore and...

And he'd always expected he'd be an alpha.

He'd hit puberty and gotten tall, strong, his shoulders were broad and his teeth large. He'd _expected_ to be an alpha, growing up, but when he'd finally presented, when he'd finally gotten his own distinct smell, he'd nearly talked himself off the cliff at the edge of their packlands so the ocean could swallow him. Omega? He was an omega. How could that have been true, how could it be _real,_ it was so... So wrong. Then his body had started changing, _he_ had started changing, and it was terrifying, but he did his best to pretend he wasn't scared.

He fooled everyone. He was a very good liar, and since he hadn't _had_ a scent for very long, no one could tell that he was lying. He'd just kept lying and eventually he'd started to believe it himself. He wasn't scared, he was bright, boisterous and playful, he sassed the alphas and mother-henned the betas, he all but adopted Hui and Jinhong, played with Sungoh and Jeonguk while simultaneously throwing Cory and Kisu's _authority_ back in their faces every chance he got. He wasn't scared of anything.

But apparently, he was.

He was, because when he woke up from the dark of suffocation he was locked in a room by himself, sweating, itching, desperate and unsure of why until he tried to move and his entire body exploded into fire. He was hot, so hot, and stiff, everything hurt, everything _burned._ He clawed at the bed he was laying in, yanked the blankets off and it was like flaying his own skin. He screeched into his arm, biting at the inside of his elbow and that hurt, it all...

He was sitting up, and he was sitting in a hot, slick spot on the sheets. His thighs were wet, slipping against one another as he struggled to get up and just ended up falling to his knees, scrambling to make sure he could stand, he had to stand, he had to shower, he had to—

Yesterday, Kim Daeil had witnessed two alphas fighting, for real. He still wasn't sure who had attacked that strange alpha. He didn't know who it had been. But his body. His _traitorous_ body had taken the threat very seriously, and nothing in the world could stop what was happening to him now.

He moaned out in agony into his arms. Slick slipped down his thighs at the sound.

~

“Is he gonna be okay,” Hui asked for the millionth time, chewing on his thumbnail and glaring at the first of four sets of doors that were separating him from his best friend, separating _Kisu_ from Daeil. It had been Kisu who got there first, his eyes flaring gold-orange and his claws brutal. It had been Kisu, dragging that alpha off of Daeil where he'd been choking him. Daeil's face had been purple, his lips blue, his hands covered in blood and his breath nearly non-existent. It was Kisu who fought him, bit him, clawed down his face before the older alphas had arrived and it had been Kisu who had yanked Daeil up into his arms to make sure he could breathe when Hui was too panicked to do it himself, passing air into his lungs until Daeil choked on it, eyes closed and lips properly red, swollen.

Kisu was pacing, now. He couldn't hold still, hadn't been able to since he'd been pulled away from Daeil's unconscious body twelve hours ago. He was pacing, his back and shoulders tense and any time someone mentioned Daeil's name his hackles went up and he bristled, eyes flashing orange. Cory had already stepped between him and Hui once, bracing an arm out and watching Kisu with his own sharp gold eyes, but all of them knew it was because Kisu—

Kisu could help. Kisu could help Daeil through the heat that had settled into his bones at the first inkling of the fight, that had gotten worse and worse until Daeil had been taken away and Kisu had been left to pace and snarl, impatient and _angry,_ he was angry at being separated from him Daeil, who had been lying to them, who had been so afraid that his scent had shifted to something sharp and bitter from it's usual bright warmth. Daeil was terrified of what had happened, of what he was.

Kisu wished he'd _known._

He'd have given anything to know, to know that Daeil hated to feel vulnerable and so made himself invincible, that he hated to be weak and so had forced himself into unnatural strength. It wasn't that omegas couldn't be strong, just that they shouldn't be strong, not in the ways Daeil struggled to be. He wasn't an alpha, not even a beta. He was just... Daeil.

He was Daeil, and Kisu had ripped that alpha off of his unconscious body and nearly slaughtered him. If Cory and Seokjin hadn't arrived when they did, Kisu would have murdered him, teeth inhuman sharp and blood boiling. But they'd come. They'd come, and Kisu had pushed back Daeil's hair, breathed into his smart-alek mouth until he could breathe on his own, his eyes mostly closed, his head rolling to one side. Then the pack had taken him away and now here Kisu was, pacing, picking at his skin, fighting not to do anything _irrational_ because the fight had pushed Daeil—a peacekeeper, an omega, someone he needed to take _care_ of—into his first heat and they wouldn't let him help. They wouldn't let him.

He wasn't allowed to see Daeil, but Hui was, and he bit his tongue to keep from protesting. He knew it was for Daeil's protection. It was to keep Kisu from claiming Daeil without Daeil's explicit permission but it was so stupid—of course they were one anothers, of course, how could they not be? But it was Hui they let through those four sets of doors and it was Cory who put a hand on Kisu's shoulder, steadying and warm.

“He'll be okay,” Cory said, and Kisu bared his teeth.

“He's mine.”

“Not yet,” Cory soothed, and Kisu snarled, shaking off his hand. “After, Kisu. Not yet. Don't let all those pheromones go to your head.”

Kisu wanted to snap, _he's already in my head,_ but that wasn't what Cory had said, so he said nothing. He bit into his tongue and watched the door and waited.

He'd wait.

~

Hui had always been a little in awe of Daeil. Daeil, the omega, who sassed and talked back and snarked, who had no fear and treated his friends like his friends, regardless of the way they were slowly becoming more aware of their ranks within the pack. It was so easy to forget what he was when Daeil didn't care. It was easy to be friends with Daeil because that was all he wanted—to be friends. When Hui had first come, a survivor of a pack slaughter to the north, Daeil had been the one to creep into his tent and nudge into his bed, stroking his hair and asking him surprisingly gentle questions about his home until Hui felt safe enough to get upset, speaking softly, shivering and letting Daeil hold on to him so he didn't float away into the atmosphere. Daeil hadn't presented yet then, and Hui had been so sure that Kim Daeil would be an alpha, _his_ alpha. He should have been. He was strong and rowdy, impatient but wise, when he needed to be. He was observant and careful and when he'd presented Hui had ignored it, as much as he could, until it just seemed to fade into the background. Daeil was still just Daeil.

But now, standing in the small, windowless room where Daeil was trembling on the bed, Hui wondered if doing that—if ignoring the facts of the situation—had done more harm than good. Daeil looked deathly pale but feverishly flushed, his cheeks brushed red, his lips the color of maraschino cherries and his eyes unfocused.

“Daeil?” Hui asked, carefully stepping closer, reaching out to push back Daeil's dark, sweaty hair. He flinched away. Hui could hear the tiny _squelch_ of his legs pressing harder together and he was full of fucking pity—god, it was so unfair, Daeil, his Daeil, the one who should have been his alpha was lying there in agony because he'd been in the middle of two alphas fighting and his biology had taken command over his carefully structured facade. He'd been exposed.

“Daeil.”

“Go away, Hui,” his voice was so soft, trembling like his body was. Hui bit his lip and remembered Daeil crawling up into his bed, petting his hair, speaking quietly and did the same. Daeil shrank back and bared his teeth, but Hui just laid there with one hand on Daeil's wet hair, the other wiping away the sweat on his face. “Stop--”

“When I needed you,” Hui said gently, maintaining a respectful distance, so long as he could still touch Daeil like this. “When I needed you. You stayed with me. Let me stay with you, Daeil. I promise I won't—I would never.” Daeil did smell amazing. Like ripe fruit and sharp spice, but Hui would _never._ Besides that, Kisu would kill him.

Daeil didn't believe him, for a moment, but he eventually relaxed, slipped down and groaned in agony, biting into his lower lip. Hui pursed his lips.

“I _need it,_ ” Daeil hissed. “I don't _want_ it, but I _need_ it, Hui, god, how--”

“I don't know,” Hui replied, honestly. Betas experienced heat, of course, just like alphas experienced rut, but Hui knew it wasn't the same. He didn't have the extra genitalia, he didn't have the drive to make pups; just the urge to fuck, and that was easy enough to accomplish. What was happening to Daeil was another beast entirely. “I don't know, Daeil, I'm sorry, Kisu—”

“ _Kisu,_ ” Daeil's entire form vibrated, his eyes rolling closed as he pushed his hips down into the bed and Hui felt very stupid, suddenly. Of course. Kisu had gotten there first, it had been Kisu to save Daeil's life. Kisu was out there pacing back and forth like an agitated cat because Daeil was in here suffering without him, because he should have been in there to help. “God, I want _Kisu._ ”

“I can get him,” Hui said gently, sitting up. “Let me get him.”

“ _No,_ ” Daeil almost yelped, shaking his head. “No, don't-- he can't--”

 _I don't want him to see me like this,_ Hui could hear it in the way Daeil was trembling but that was foolish. It was foolish, because they should be together.

“Hui, please, _no_ ,” Daeil was shaking his head, baring his teeth, struggling to hold still where he sat up, his cock hard, his legs shining. “No, he can't—I don't want, it's,”

“He's supposed to be here,” Hui assured, kissing Daeil's mouth softly, for what might have been the last time. He probably wouldn't get to be so affectionate with Daeil once he was mated. That was what would happen. Kisu would mate Daeil.

“No,” Daeil shook his head, kissed Hui hot and hard on the mouth, sucking at his lip and tongue, pinning him down to the bed when he tried to get up. “No,” he insisted, his hands around Hui's wrists and making sure he stayed pinned down.

Hui looked up at him and, after a moment of considering silence, opened his legs.

Daeil's naked body fell between them and Hui gasped softly, because the reaction was immediate and terrifying. Daeil's eyes went dark, his teeth grotesquely bared as he ripped open Hui's shirt and pants, raked his fingernails down his chest until Hui made a soft, pained noise through his bit lip.

“Hui,” Daeil panted, shaking, pressing his hips down. “Liang Hui.”

“Kim Daeil,” he replied, reaching to slide his hand up the inside of Daeil's thigh, cupping his balls but also smoothing through the wetness to draw it between his own legs. He couldn't fuck Daeil—he couldn't mate him the way he craved but this. This he could do. Would do, wanted to do.

He didn't need much preparation. He played with himself often enough that it wasn't a necessity. In a community like theirs chances to play by themselves had to be taken quickly and quietly, so it was a matter of a minute or two before he was opening his thighs a little wider to let Daeil fully between them, reaching under himself to cup his ass and hold himself open. “Daeil.”

“Are you sure,” Daeil breathed, even as he moved closer, his entire body blushed red, his cock hard and wet with his own slick as he moved to rub against Hui, anticipating a _yes._

“Mm,” Hui nodded, sighed as he settled back into the pillows and wiggled until he was comfortable. “Let me help.” He watched Daeil struggle for a moment. He watched him hesitate. “Daeil. Please.”

Daeil bent down, and as he guided himself into Hui with a hissing breath. Hui's strangled gasp echoed out through the room, just loud enough to be heard past four sets of doors.

~

Daeil stood under the shower and rubbed at his face, his neck and shoulders. The water was lukewarm, but it was better than cold, and he just wanted to get cleaned up. The entire room smelled like sex and it lingered in his skin and hair, he just wanted to not smell like he'd been fucking Hui for the four hours before the two of them passed out asleep, or however long it had been since Hui had gotten beneath him and said _let me help_ and Daeil fucked up their friendship for the rest of eternity, probably.

Or at least it would have seemed that way, but Hui was stepping into the bathroom and then into the shower, humming under his breath as he sometimes did. Daeil swallowed hard.

“What,” Hui asked, blinking up at him and Daeil felt his throat tighten. Hui wasn't Kisu, and it was Kisu his body wanted, but god, Hui was—he was himself, and Daeil cared for him so, so much. He reached to embrace him, afraid to talk. He tipped his cheek to Hui's soft pink hair and pressed his hands against his back—bruised, now, by Daeil's fierce grip. “Are you okay?” Hui asked, his arms loose and comfortable around Daeil's waist.

“I don't know,” he said, squeezing his eyes closed as though being honest pained him. “It still. It's still _hot,_ but it's not...”

“Okay,” Hui smiled and Daeil felt it against the side of his head. “Come on, lets get cleaned up. Maybe since you're, you know, not so disoriented anymore they'll let Kisu in to see you.”

Daeil nodded, because what else could he do? Just the mention of Kisu had warmth between his legs. He struggled through the shower, through getting the bed remade with new sheets while Hui cleaned up the mess they'd left everywhere else.

“I'll go talk to them,” Hui said. “I'm sure someone's still out there.”

“Okay,” Daeil nodded, hating himself for how relieved he was that Hui had volunteered to do that. Hui, his Hui. Not his. Hui deserved a mate who'd... Who'd be able to protect him, if shit like that happened again. He deserved someone else, someone better. There was always someone better.

 _God knows you're not gonna be able to do anything about it,_ Daeil hissed to himself as he crawled under the blankets despite how hot it was, despite how uncomfortable. He felt like he was in a sauna and he closed his eyes, willing away the burning, the tingling itch across his neck, the scent of himself. If he hadn't gotten between Hui and that alpha, none of this would have happened, but. There was no way he wasn't going to get between Hui and that alpha. He'd have done the same thing for any of his friends, but Hui especially.

Daeil bared his teeth and pressed his palms into his eyes, so when the door opened and the thick, heavy scent washed over him there were speckles in his vision. They didn't keep him from recognizing who it was walking towards him.

“Kisu.”

~

Hui smelled like Daeil. He smelled like Daeil and it pissed Kisu off, irrationally, on instinct. He kept his hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie as Hui spoke quietly, that Daeil was a little better, he was certainly more present in his head, and Kisu should probably go and see him.

Kisu didn't wait for permission.

He stopped at Hui's shoulder, gripped him gently and butted his head against his hair before he kept walking. He could smell Hui's distress, but more importantly he could smell _Daeil,_ passing through the doors until he reached the right one, hand hesitating on the handle.

This was going to change everything, if he did this. This was going to change... All of it. Daeil was his _friend._ And this...

He licked his lips and carefully pushed the door open, squeezing his eyes closed. Daeil's body might be out of immediate need, but the smell lingered like perfume spilled on a rug. Kisu stepped inside and closed the door, leaning back against it until Daeil walked out from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, his hair half-dry.

“Kisu,” he said, and it was like... All of Kisu's quiet wants were standing there in front of him. Daeil was staring at him but not in submission. He was looking him in the eye like a challenge, his shoulders pushed back, his mouth in a hard line. He wasn't going to make this easy, but it didn't have to be hard. Kisu was an alpha, but Daeil was Daeil.

He pursed his lips and took a step forward. Another, another when Daeil didn't take a step back and then they were chest to chest. Kisu had to look up at Daeil, now. He reached up and put his hands on either side of Daeil's face, tried not to let elation rip through his chest when Daeil's eyes sank closed in relief and his entire body relaxed against him, his arms looping around Kisu's small waist.

Kisu kissed Daeil, not for the first time. He tasted like toothpaste, the scent of his skin almost overwhelming. “I'm sorry,” he said, their lips brushing, wet and soft. “I'm sorry it happened, Daeil, but.” He slipped his tongue against Daeil's lips and bit gently at his mouth. He shivered at Daeil's tiny, conflicted moan and reached his hands up into Daeil's hair to keep him still for another kiss, deeper, more demanding. “Please?”

Daeil groaned loud in the back of his throat and Kisu pulled him toward the bed, pushed him down and got between his legs, the towel falling open to expose one long, pale thigh. “Kisu,” Daeil gasped for air and threw his head back when Kisu's lips found the soft white skin, kissing, licking gently. His lips trailed closer to Daeil's groin and there was a loud, shaking moan but something was... Off. Something was wrong and it took all of Kisu's focus to _listen_ instead of drown in the scent of Daeil so close and so _aroused._

“Kisu don't,” he heard, and he froze where he was. “Don't, don't--” Daeil's breath was coming hard and panicked and Kisu got up, leaned his weight onto his elbow and looked down at Daeil, who was hard beneath the towel but shivering on the sheets, his eyes wide and his hands fisted.

“What's wrong,” Kisu asked, cupping his hand on Daeil's neck, rubbing his thumb against his jaw. He watched Daeil grit his teeth listened to him hiss for breath and heard the nearly silent, _i'm scared._

“Daeil,” he said, sitting up, pulling Daeil up, holding him by the shoulders and wishing he would look up from where he was staring down at his lap in humiliation. “Daeil, look at me. Please.” Daeil finally looked up and he was blushed, grimacing and humiliated, teeth clenched together. “I'm not—I'm not going to _force you._ God, I would never—Daeil. Daeil if you don't want this I'm not doing it.” It would be torture—to be so close and be denied permission to touch, to claim, but the idea of forcing Daeil—bright, electric, fearless Daeil—into submission made Kisu sick to his stomach.

“I want to, Kisu I _want you_ ,” Daeil started, his breath coming hard. “But I'm _scared--_ ” he was starting to tremble and Kisu breathed out an _oh_ and shifted to sit closer to him, hugging him around the torso, speaking into his hair. Mating—mating was different than sex. There were different expectations, different... Things that happened to their bodies, and of course Daeil was frightened, if all he had for resources were the gross stories some of their pack liked to sling around about dominating their omegas, about fucking them until they were unconscious or screaming or crying, denying them orgasm even as they knotted up and pinned them down. Some of them liked that, Kisu knew, but Daeil—of course he wouldn't. That wasn't the person he was.

“Oh, oh Daeil, it's okay. I'm not—it's okay. I'm not mad, it's, we don't have to, okay? We don't have to. We can just...” Kisu smoothed Daeil's hair and tried not to wince at the tightness of his grip. Omega or not, Daeil was _strong. “_ We can just stay like this, okay?”

“Okay,” Daeil said, panting, face buried in Kisu's neck and hair. “Okay.” For a few long minutes it was just Daeil shivering against Kisu, and Kisu trying very hard to breathe quietly through his mouth so as not to get overwhelmed. He didn't want to pounce Daeil. Not at all. He had better self control than that and he was rewarded for it. He was rewarded when Daeil turned his head and nudged their mouths together for a kiss, their cheeks smooth against one another and Kisu ignored the wet little itch of tears.

“Thank you,” Daeil whispered, and Kisu felt his heart swell, squeezed him tight.

“No problem,” he replied, kissing Daeil's dark hair.

~

“You haven't mounted him yet?” Hui winced at the commentary Kisu was being subjected to, two weeks later as he filled out the proper paperwork (which was being read over his shoulder by their rude next-in-line) to make his—and Daeil's—relationship official. He'd gone with Kisu because Daeil was getting his medication for regulation of his heats (which would now be coming with frequency) and he hadn't wanted to be left alone.

“That's none of your business,” Kisu said, his voice cool and his eyes hard as he offered the paperwork back to the notary. The man behind them smirked and reached out to pinch Hui's backside—Hui jumped and jerked towards the counter, turning around and baring his teeth but not before Kisu whipped around and grabbed the man's wrist, squeezing. “You keep your hands off.”

“Why,” the man laughed, clearly not seeing that he'd done something wrong. “He's not yours.”

Kisu looked over at Hui and Hui looked back at him and something—something happened. Kisu's eyes flashed and his teeth seemed huge and sharp in his mouth as he looked back at the man, whose name he didn't know.

“Yes, he is.”

~

“I'm sorry about that,” Kisu said, once they were back at home and alone, Daeil still gone. The house they shared with the rest of their friends was empty for the moment. Cory had taken Jeonguk and Jinhong out for a hunting trip (for practice, or whatever) and Sungoh was busy spending time with his brother, so it was just them, alone in the space.

“It's fine,” Hui said, though his shoulders were still tense and his gut was still jumping, _he's mine_ and wow, wow he hadn't expected that to make him so... So anxious. The idea made him... Shiver. Kisu, his alpha. Daeil was his alpha, but now he was Kisu's omega so that... It meant he couldn't be his, anymore.

“It's not,” Kisu replied, turning to look at him. “I didn't even ask you.”

“It's fine, Kisu,” Hui insisted, and gasped as Kisu reached out and yanked him closer, too close, tight to his body and Hui stared up at him, mouth open. Kisu was broader than he was, and Hui's lips came up to his neck, no further. “Kis--”

“You still smell like Daeil,” he said, lips on Hui's cheek near his eye. “But that's not... Mm. You smell good, Hui. You do. That's why that guy was bothering you.”

“Wh--”

“You could be mine, too,” Kisu murmured and everything in Hui stopped so he could listen. “You could be mine, Hui, you could be _ours._ ”

“Daeil--”

“We'll ask when he gets back,” Kisu said, and Hui nodded, making a small sound when Kisu's lips found his ear and kissed it. “I think he'd like that. You and me and him. Don't you think? I know he wants you, I can smell it every time he looks at you.” Hui swallowed hard and gasped when Kisu's lips met his neck, hands clenching in the sleeves of his shirt.

“Kisu--”

“He'll be back soon,” Kisu murmured, backing Hui into the wall and pushing a leg between his and Hui's belly tightened, his heart racing at the idea of Daeil, oh god, Daeil walking into the house to see this, see Kisu pinning him to the wall and biting his neck, sucking, his hands on Hui's hips to guide him on his thigh. “He'll see you like this Hui, you're already hard.”

“Ah,” Hui unfisted his hands and then gripped Kisu's biceps hard enough to bruise, getting up on his toes and rocking himself forward, grinding onto Kisu's hip. “Ah, yes.” Kisu pressed him harder to the wall and Hui knocked his head back, gasping into the air. Kisu bit his neck, bit hard and licked gently at the red marks his teeth left, his hands bruising on Hui's waist and the door opened, the door opened and Hui couldn't stop moving, eyes mostly closed, licking his lips and only half-listening, his focus narrowed to Kisu until a hand fisted in his hair and his head was tugged to one side and Daeil's lips slipped against his.

 _Oh god,_ Hui thought, feeling wet between his legs, feeling Kisu's hardness against his hip. _Oh, oh god._

~

Daeil wasn't sure what he was expecting when he walked into the house, but the sight—and smell—of Kisu pinning Hui to the wall and _ravaging_ him certainly wasn't it. But that was what he walked into, and the flash of Kisu's eyes, Hui's strangled gasp as Daeil stood there and _watched_ was too much. He stalked closer, grabbed Hui by the hair and yanked him close for a kiss while Kisu snarled quietly. “Bedroom,” he said, and Daeil nodded, heading that way while Kisu hefted Hui up into his arms and carried him.

He was already getting out of his clothes when they made it, Hui yelping as he was dropped to the bed, attempting to squirm up so he could get undressed, but Kisu took him by the back of the neck and brought his head to his groin. “This first,” he murmured, and Hui moaned, nodded and Daeil watched with wide, captivated eyes as Hui wrangled Kisu's hips free of his skintight jeans and mouthed at his cock, even from the awkward angle he was at.

“Good,” Kisu breathed, looking down at Hui, probably watching his tip push past those soft lips and Daeil jerked himself out of his clothes because he could _smell_ how aroused Hui was, could smell Kisu and he wanted in, he wanted to pin Hui down and fuck him until he fell apart in his arms while Kisu—god. While Kisu watched or participated or who the fuck _cared._ His head was full of cotton, everything was muffled and heavy and Hui's body was blushed pink as Daeil ripped off his clothes, ruining the buttons on his shirt, tearing at his jeans.

“Slow down,” Kisu murmured, and Daeil groaned, bending to rest his head on Hui's hip and breathe, breathe. “We've got time, Daeil. Don't rush.”

But Daeil hadn't forgotten that the two of them hadn't had sex yet. After that initial stop, Kisu had sucked him off, fingered him, made him cum in every way but sex until the worst of the heat was over, but now—this was different, this wasn't his biology, this was his brain, he wanted to _fuck_ Hui, and he wanted Kisu to fuck him while he did it.

He wasn't sure he'd be able to get that across, but he pushed Hui's legs open and raked his nails down the insides of his thighs to the tune of him moaning around Kisu's dick. Shit. _Shit_ that was way hotter than it had any fucking right to be, Hui's chest pressing up, his hips pressing down and his legs wide open. Hui was already wet, and Daeil reached down to push two fingers inside of him without any pretense. Hui pulled off of Kisu's cock with a strangled noise, hips popping.

Kisu smirked down at them, wrapping his hand around himself and stroking, getting back on the bed to just watch. Daeil looked up at him and Kisu smirked, cocking an eyebrow in challenge. Licking his lips, Daeil yanked Hui down the bed and pressed his dick—god he was so hard, holy shit when had that happened—and against Hui's groin, holding his neck and kissing his mouth until Hui all but melted underneath him.

“Hui, Liang Hui,” he breathed, and Hui smiled up at him, blushed and reaching down to hold himself open just like he had two weeks ago, his hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead, caught in his eyelashes. “Can I?”

“Fuck me,” he whispered, shaking his light pink hair out of his eyes. “C'mon, Daeil. Do it.” He was _smirking,_ the little shit, he was smirking and his dick was hard and Daeil pulled his hips down and dragged Hui up onto his thighs and onto his dick, relishing his groan, the way his eyes rolled back and he grunted, jerking up and down a few times until he was comfortable, belly tight. “Ah, shit. Shit, Daeil.”

“Yeah,” Daeil breathed, bending down to suck and bite at Hui's pretty neck, listening to him moan, feeling the bed move under Kisu's weight. He had no idea what Kisu was doing until his kiss with Hui was interrupted by a cock and he pulled back just long enough to watch the tip disappear between Hui's pretty lips. With a wicked grin he dragged his tongue across the shaft and looking up at Kisu, who fucked into Hui's mouth while looking down at Daeil, his eyes sharp.

“Your ass is next,” he said, his rhythm slow and deep, deep enough that Hui gagged with every thrust, his eyes wet, his cheeks red. “Do you hear me, Kim Daeil, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to move tomorrow.”

“Prove it,” Daeil challenged, and Kisu grinned at him, slapping his backside hard. Daeil bared his teeth and dragged them over Kisu's length, careful as could be until Hui made a distressed noise and he pulled back to see what was the matter.

“ _Move,_ ” Hui demanded, dragging his nails down Daeil's chest, his eyes flashing a soft green and Daeil tipped his head back, grunted under his breath as he spread his knees and got the leverage to do just that while Hui was half in his lap and half on the bed, pinned at the shoulders. “ _Fuck,_ fuck yes.”

“Slut~” Daeil teased, gasping when Kisu yanked his head back and spoke against his ear,

“Like you're one to talk, sweetheart.” Kisu's fingers were working between his legs; Daeil felt some kind of panic in the back of his head because Kisu's fingers definitely weren't in his ass, but his worried whimper got through to the alpha, who kissed his neck and gentled his hand, letting Daeil rock comfortably between the warmth of Hui's body and the girth of Kisu's fingers.

“I've got condoms,” Kisu promised. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Daeil panted, eyes half-open, slowly dropping forward to rest on his forearms, bracketed on either side of Hui's head. “Yeah, yeah s'okay, s'okay--” The position had Hui trapped, and Daeil stretched his neck to kiss him deep and slow, rocking his hips just enough to feel how good it was, to be inside Hui, his beta, _their_ beta, while Kisu stretched open that little slit with his fingers until Daeil couldn't stand it, flexing his legs and holding torturously still.

“Kisu, shit, _come on._ ”

“Impatient,” Kisu accused, but Daeil heard the distinct sound of plastic ripping, lube squirting, and the fat tip of Kisu's dick pressing right where he wanted it most. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Daeil was breathless, his wet lips slipping against Hui's as Hui reached to hold his waist, hands spread flat on his back. Kisu pushed forward and Daeil yelped, flinched and Kisu stopped moving. “S'just--” Daeil panted, dropping his head to bury it into Hui's hair and shoulder, chest heaving. “Just—big, I--”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“ _No,_ ” Daeil nearly snarled and Hui groaned, rubbing at his back, paying special attention to the topcurve of his backide. “God, no, I want it, fuck. Just... S' _big._ ”

“Here,” Kisu pulled back and carefully adjusted Daeil's body. Hands and knees, with Hui curved up beneath him, his eyes level with Daeil's collarbones with how he was curled so Daeil's dick could stay in him. “Here, stay like this.”

“Bu—but... oh.” Daeil shivered violently, Kisu was pressing into him but. But it just felt... _Wide._ Thick. There was no painfully tight squeeze in this position, just himself, open and wet and _shit_ he was gonna cum and this was all gonna be over. “Shit, fuck wait, I don't--”

Kisu, as though knowing what was happening and maybe he did, reached down to wrap his index finger and thumb around the base of Daeil's cock and squeeze. “Don't you dare,” he purred, biting Daeil's shoulder as he pushed all the way forward, his other hand holding Daeil's cheek out of the way so he could see him, stretched open around the girth of his dick, clenching and relaxing uncontrollably. Daeil knew it had to be a nice picture.

“Fuck,” he almost sobbed, and Hui stretched his neck to kiss Daeil's throat, working his hands up into Daeil's dark hair and scratching at his scalp. “Fuck.”

“That's my plan,” Kisu murmured, pulling back, pushing forward just enough to make sure that Daeil was getting some stimulation while he tried to make sure he didn't cum, not yet. Hui was shivering beneath them, and Kisu reached to cup his face, unable to see him but able to feel him suck tenderly at his thumb, his legs flexing against Daeil's hips. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Daeil breathed, slowly lowering himself down to his elbows to wrap his arms around Hui's shoulders and pull him up close enough for a kiss. “Oh, fuck yes. Shit.”

“Daeil,” Hui whispered, and pushed his hips up as much as he could, cock pressing insistently to Daeil's belly. “Daeil _please._ ”

“Ask our alpha,” Daeil laughed, biting Hui's lip. “Ask him.”

“ _Kisu._ ”

Kisu laughed too, before pulling his hips back and snapping them forward, listening to Hui yelp and Daeil shout, music to his ears if he was honest. “There's my good boys,” Kisu breathed, bending to bite at the back of Daeil's neck, fucking hard into him, listening to Hui whine and strain while Daeil grunted and cussed, ripping at the bedsheets. “Good, good boys.”

“Oh _god--_ ” Hui arched up and Kisu felt, more than saw, his orgasm barrel him over. His thighs tensed hard, his back heaved up from the bed and his fingernails clawed into Daeil's back to rake welts down the sides of his spine. Daeil snarled, threw his head back and Kisu caught him with an arm around his shoulder and throat, dragged him up and snapped his hips forward hard and fast.

“Look at him,” he breathed into Daeil's ear, as Hui shivered and jerked against his legs. “Such a good boy, making your beta cum like a bitch in heat, huh? My good boy.”

“Kisu--” Daeil's voice was strangled.

“Move harder,” Kisu said, snapping his hips in counter-point to Daeil's rhythm, slowly unravelling. “Move harder on my dick, Kim Daeil.” Hui's hands reached to cup Daeil's ass and pulled his cheeks apart while Daeil put a hand on Hui's hip for leverage when he couldn't move properly, gasping for air and jerking his hips. “Cum for me.”

“ _Fuck--_ ” Daeil pushed hard into Hui as Kisu let his weight fall, grabbed his hips and thrust hard until he stopped moving, pressed all the way in, cock throbbing. Daeil gasped quietly, didn't fight the way Hui gathered him up and scratched his scalp, kissed his slack lips. He didn't fight when Kisu bent forward to bite his shoulder and kiss his ear.

“ _Mine,_ ” Kisu said, and Daeil could do nothing but nod because it was true, and Kisu waited for Daeil to get up on his shaking arms, his hands tense and his elbows locked, to kiss his swollen mouth and red, red cheeks.

~

“I can't move, _”_ Daeil whined, shivering on top of Hui, who laughed lightly. “It's not _funny._ ”

“Yes it is,” Kisu snickered as he brought over a warm, wet washcloth and pressed it up between Daeil's legs to soothe the soreness there, much to Daeil's annoyance. “Oh stop it, come on, you have to let Hui up. He's gotta shower too, you know.”

“Does not,” Daeil pouted, slowly following the pull of Kisu's hand and that comforting washcloth. He pulled out of Hui (finally) and sat up on his knees, Kisu's hand between his legs, Kisu's body pressed up behind him. “Shit.”

“Mmm,” Hui smiled brightly, sat up and pressed a peck to Daeil's lips. “I'm gonna go shower, Get cleaned up. I'll change the bedsheets after, right?”

“Isn't this my room?” Kisu asked said room at large, cocking an eyebrow at Hui's happy laugh. “What.”

“Isn't it _our_ room now?” he asked, and Kisu blinked.

“...I guess it is,” he said. It was expected that Daeil would move onto this floor with Kisu (well, half-floor) but Hui—there would be talk, about Hui. About the arrangement between the three of them that seemed to have settled without any of them having a say, but if he was honest he didn't really care. The bathroom, living room, bedroom and kitchen—they were all big enough to be shared. And if the bed was going to be a little more crowded, then that was all right. They were a pack on their own, the three of them. They didn't need anyone's approval for what they'd chosen to do.

“...Cory is gonna have a _field day,_ ” Kisu groaned as Hui disappeared into the bathroom. Daeil tensed, and Kisu waited for him to speak.

“You don't... Think he'll say anything, do you? About Hui?”

“So what if he does?” Kisu asked. “It's not his business.”

“But you're not mated to him--”

“Maybe I'll just go mate him now,” Kisu said, and Daeil frowned.

“...Without me?”

“Don't be stupid.”

For a moment the two of them knelt in silence, Kisu cupping that washcloth over the swollen flesh between Daeil's legs and Daeil breathing steadily, relaxing back into him with every exhale.

“Kisu,” he said after a moment, pursing his fat lips.

“Mm?”

“...Thank you. For... For not. That first time.”

Kisu smiled, kissed Daeil's neck, his chin, his face, all over until Daeil was squawking indignantly and scuttling away from him, scowling like an offended kitten.

“You're welcome,” Kisu said, getting up off the bed to head for the bathroom, unsurprised when Daeil followed him, tall and lanky and confident as ever, though his hand seemed extra gentle as it slipped into Kisu's.

“Took you two long enough,” Hui remarked, sitting on the edge of the tub, legs crossed. “Come on. I ran a bath.”

“Will we all fit in there,” Daeil wondered, blinking at Kisu, who shrugged.

“Guess we'll find out.”

 


End file.
